


Pray for The Sun

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [107]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "I know this might be hard for you to understand, but there are worse things in the world than being a vampire."Allison'll be damned if she can think of a single thing worse than being turned into one of the soulless, blood-drinking fiends she's spent her whole life hunting.And she'll be doubly damned if she's going to begratefulabout it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> for a prompt meme on tumblr, where the challenge was to write a short drabble based on song lyrics. obviously, this is not a drabble, because I can't control myself.
> 
> based on the following lyrics from [Blood of The Scribe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OArALRZAnE) by Lamb of God:
> 
> _Rest comes easy to the guiltless_  
>  _The vampire laments as (s)he prays for the sun._
> 
> **warnings** for suicidal ideation, and a near-attempt. if you want to know specifically about the near-attempt, please see the end notes of the fic.

The sun is mere minutes from rising, from fanning its rays over the great expanse of the city, from bringing much needed light to the darkest corners and alleys. If so much as a single one of those rays touches Allison's stone-cold, snow-white skin, she will start smoldering within seconds. In less than a minute, her flesh and bones would be nothing more than ashes borne on the wind. 

She's watched dozen of vampires die of immolation, and it looks to be a particularly agonizing way to die. It's not a fate she's ever desired for herself. 

However, now that she's been turned into one of the creatures she's been trained to hunt since birth, her options for death are rather limited. 

As the last vestiges of blue leave the sky, she stretches her arm out into the air and closes her eyes. Wind stirs her hair as she waits for the pain to begin, and it brings smells with it, the scents of rotting garbage and sweat and sewage from the winding river that splits the city in half. 

She never really noticed before, when she was a human, but cities _reek._

She's come to peace with her end when she hears the whisper of footsteps on the stones behind her. Before she can spin around, arms as strong as iron wrap around her waist and tug her off the railing. 

As she's yanked back inside, kicking and twisting, a sunbeam stripes her bare foot, and tendrils of smoke rise from her skin. 

The pain is even worse than she imagined. 

Before another sunbeam can touch her, Cora tosses her to the side and slams the huge wooden doors of the balcony closed. In a blur of movement, before Allison can sit up, she secures it closed with a heavy padlock and hides the key somewhere on her person. 

Allison knows there's no point in trying to break through the doors. They're already ridden with scratch marks from her fruitless attempts. 

"I know this might be hard for you to understand," Cora says, spinning on her heel, "but there are worse things in the world than being a vampire." 

"And I'm sure that you truly believe that," Allison snaps, getting to her feet. Nostrils flaring, Cora closes the space between them until they're nearly nose to nose. Her long fingers are pulled into fists at her side, and when she speaks again, Allison sees her fangs glinting behind her upper lip. 

"One day, you'll be grateful to me for saving your life, _repeatedly_ ," Cora says lowly, more of a growl than anything. 

If it's meant to instill any other emotion than rage in Allison, it fails to work. 

"Guess it's a good thing you're immortal. You're going to have to wait a long time for that day to come," she responds. 

Cora remains in front of her for a moment, still as a gargoyle on the outside of a church, her eyes burning into Allison's. Just as Allison begins to prepare herself for a fight, Cora strides from the room, form blurry around the edges as she exits, tapestries rustling in her wake.

With a tired sigh, Allison crosses the room and collapses into her soft, expansive mattress. No matter how hard she tries to deny her new nature, once the sun comes up, exhaustion drapes over her, completely unavoidable. 

Part of her wants to slam her fist into the wall, crumple the concrete in one blow. Part of her wants to rip Cora's head off. Part of her, the shameful part that she wishes she could tear out or set alight, wants to feed. 

But primarily, she just wants to sleep. 

She's almost unconscious when more footsteps enter the room, slower and lighter than Cora's. She blinks one heavy eyelid open in time for Kira to drop down onto the mattress beside her. 

"Are you still awake?" she asks, tugging the blanket up over her slight form. 

"Unfortunately," Allison mutters, scooting over so that Kira has more room. Sharing her bed with someone else, particularly with another vampire, still does not come naturally to her, but Cora says they have a shortage of space in the Hale compound, so she doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. Thankfully, as bed mates go, Kira is acceptable; she's quiet, doesn't take more than her fair share of the blankets, doesn't flaunt her vampirism like it's something to be proud of.

However, she's still been a vampire for nearly two hundred years, which means that when it comes to Allison's current situation, she's firmly on Cora's side.

"Cora told me what happened," she says quietly, foot bumping against Allison's. "I know it's hard for you to believe her right now. I know how it feels to hate part of yourself, hate who you've become. But she's right. Trust me, there are far worse things than being a vampire, Allison."

Allison knows that she means well, which makes the words even more infuriating.

"I'm tired," she says shortly, rolling onto her side and facing the smooth, cold wall. She hears Kira's hair rustle against the pillow as she nods, and she shifts as well, foot moving away from Allison's. 

"Of course. Maybe once we wake up, Cora and I can show you around the city." 

Allison has no interest in being around Cora Hale for the rest of all eternity. but Kira extends the offer with such sincerity that Allison feels a twinge of guilt for wanting to refuse. 

It's just a twinge, but the very existence of it worries her slightly. 

"Maybe," Allison says, pulling the blanket up over her face. "Is that an acceptable answer?" 

"Yes," Kira says, settling further into the mattress. "I'll tell Cora when we wake up. Goodnight, Allison." The smell of flowers rises from her hair, and it almost overpowers the scent of blood on her breath. 

Almost. 

"Goodnight, Kira."

**Author's Note:**

> As a former hunter, Allison does not want to be a vampire, and she tries to stick her hand into the sun so that she'll immolate.
> 
> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
